For My Sake
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Oneshot. Prompt: Danny and Lindsay still dating, pre-snowday, get caught but someone from the team and someone from one of their families. A cute fluffy story...for the most part.


**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't been around much at all lately and I can't guarantee that's gonna change much in the near future. I have written a couple of one shots and half chapters though so I might be able to get a few updates out if anyone's still reading. Anyway, this here fic is for Loz because she let me be Lindsay in the CSI NY facebook group she created. So here you are and I hope you like it.**

**Also...it kinda changes tone at the end so it might be weird, but let me know.**

**I do not own any characters that you recognize, if I did own the show or any part of it there would be a lot more PDA and a lot more Lindsay this season.**

The microwave read 5:12pm. I'd been ready for the past hour and a half even though Danny wasn't due till 5:30. Wandering over to the mirror I checked my reflection. My hair had just the right amount of bounce, the halter neck I wore was casual and not overly dressy. The short skirt I wore hit just above my knees. Oh God, I hoped I didn't look like a slut. I hoped I wasn't overdressed. Danny hadn't told me where we were going tonight, just said "wear something casual." This was casual right? Right?

'It's too late Lindsay.' I told myself, and it was...There was no way I could coordinate a new outfit in just, I checked the clock, 13 minutes. I was about to slump down on the couch and watch TV when the buzzer went off.

"Danny?" I asked through the intercom.

"Ah, is this Lindsay Munroe?" The voice was strange and unfamiliar.

"Yes, who is this?" She was about to go on a date, what the hell was this about?

"My name's Richard. I'm from the building down the street. I have a letter that's been delivered to my apartment by accident."

"Ah, ok. I'll umm, I'll be right down. Just give me a sec." I moved away from the intercom and grabbed my purse. If I was going down anyway I might as well wait for Danny outside.

"Ah, hi." Richard greeted.

"Um yeah. So the letter?" I asked. He was looking me up and down.

"Oh yeah." He handed me the small envelope. "Do you always get so dressed up to get your mail? Or did you just like the sound of my voice?"

"I don't think so. She's got a hot date tonight." A voice came from behind Richard. "Hi, I'm Danny Messer, Lindsay's boyfriend. And you are ...?" Danny said offering his hand.

"I'm Ri...Richard." He gasped out. Danny's hand was tightly clamped around Richard's, I could see Danny's knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Well it was nice to meet you Richard, now if you'll excuse me, we can't be late." Danny moved toward me and put his hands on my hips. He kissed my lips gently.

"Good evening Mr. Messer." I said smiling and putting my arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose with my own. "So where are you talking me?" I asked as he moved away, keeping one arm firmly around my shoulders.

"Well I got two tickets to a basket ball game. Figured since you know a little something about football you might enjoy it." He hailed a cab and opened the door for me. Ever since he came out to Montana during the trial I've seen a whole other side of Danny. I can feel myself falling for him. He can be so polite and romantic when he wants to be. And not in that soppy way, just in the way he treats me. I could melt.

"Hey, you right? You're kinda quiet. It doesn't have anything to do with that Richard guy does it? He didn't touch ya or anything did he?" I laughed inwardly. We'd gone on like 5 dates and he was so protective. It wasn't over the top. It felt good; to know he was looking out for me, it was nice.

"Nah, I completely forgot about that." I chuckled out loud this time at my own absentmindedness. "He's from a building up the road. The post man delivered a letter to the wrong address and he was just bringing it over. I figured that if I was going down I might as well meet you down there."

"Who was the letter from?" I hadn't even looked at it. I hadn't the chance too. I pulled it out of my purse now to look at the return address.

"Oh, it's just from my brother. I'll read it later."

"Which brother? The one I met in Montana or the other one?" He looked a little nervous. It was a strange sight, Danny Messer, nervous. I never would've thought.

"The other one, Matt. You look nervous Messer. You aren't afraid of my brothers are you?" I teased light-heartedly.

"Ah, well not Shaun...he's too scrawny to do much to me. Matt on the other hand...I've seen photos and I would not like to get into an argument with him, much less a fight."

"It's okay. I'll protect you. Promise." I smiled and rubbed his hand mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough of let's make fun of the boyfriend. Have you ever been to a basketball game before?" His change of the subject wasn't very smooth.

"Yeah, one of my ex-boyfriends and I always used to go. It was like our thing." I tried to hide the smile that came to my face from the dejected look on Danny's. I wasn't very successful and before long I had burst into a full blown fit of giggles.

"God, Montana, lay off will ya." A smile spread across his face so at least I knew he wasn't angry. "Come on ya clown, we're here, let's go."

It was half way through the game and I was having the time of my life. Danny wasn't the kind of guy who was overly serious, analysing the last little detail of each play. He watched but was quite happy to be distracted by me. Throughout the game so far he'd nuzzled my neck, tickled me, smelled my hair and even, on the odd occasion, full blown kissed me. I had to admit. I wasn't used to this much PDA. Usually we were very reserved when it came to the touchy feely stuff in public just in case someone from the lab was around. Tonight though it seemed like it didn't matter so when half-time came and the kiss-cam landed on us neither was very shy about letting the rest of the audience know how we felt about each other. The crowd cheered and we took a breath and smiled at each other, forehead resting on forehead. The kiss-cam had already moved on to another couple.

Our phones beeped at exactly the same time. We both groaned hoping it wasn't work but knowing it almost definitely was. To my great surprise it wasn't work, just someone from work.

_What the hell was that Lindsay?!? I mean that WAS you and Danny at the basketball game right? What's going on???_

_TXT Bak NOW!_

_Stella_

"Shit." I heard Danny mumble under his breath.

"That wasn't work was it?" I asked praying our night wouldn't be ruined.

"Not exactly." I let out a sigh of relief. And then I tensed up.

"It was Flack wasn't it?" The look on his face said it all.

"And yours was Stella?" I nodded

"Ah crap." That was a bit of an understatement. We wanted to keep this low key for at least a few months. Show Mac that we were capable of keeping it away from the job. This could potentially blow it all.

"What are we gonna do? I gotta text Stella back. She'll arrive here and wait for us to leave otherwise." Danny chuckled just slightly knowing it was true. The game had restarted now but neither of us was paying much attention.

"I'll text Flack back and tell him to butt out." Danny kissed my cheek as he said it.

_Yeah that was us. Didn't I tell you we were dating? Woops. Sorry. We just want to prove to you and Mac that we can keep it out of the office. It's still early days. I'll talk to you later._

_L._

A few seconds later I got a reply.

_You better_ was all it said.

We sat and watched the rest of the game. We didn't let the fact that we had been caught out keep us away from a little bit more PDA. By the end of the game both of Danny's arms were around me and I was leaning against his chest.

"You know I'll stick with you no matter what Mac says right?" Danny started as we were walking hand in hand down the street to a less crowded place to try and catch a cab.

"Danny, don't jeopardise you job for me. I'm not worth it." I knew I was in for it now.

"Montana, don't EVER say that. I'm in this for the long haul. You know that. You've known that from day one. If Mac says I have stay in the lab and become a lab rat I'll do it."

I smiled.

"I know you will." We finally found an unoccupied cab and Danny gave the driver my address. The whole trip back to my apartment Danny was playing with my fingers. It almost caused me to laugh a few times when I thought about how teenager-ish it was. When we arrived Danny payed the cab driver and walked me to my door, the complete gentleman that he was.

"You, ah, you want to come in for a drink? It's not that late. We're on call tomorrow." I asked as we arrived on my stoop.

"Sure. We could watch a movie maybe." He suggested. It sounded like a good idea to me. A night cuddling my boyfriend on the couch was always welcome.

"You can stay the night if you want. I don't mind." I said nonchalantly as we walked down my hallway. I put the key in the door and entered first. Danny followed and shut the door behind him.

"So coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" I listed.

"Ah coffee sounds good to me." Typical New Yorker, It's 8:30 at night and he's having coffee. It truly is the city that never sleeps and with the amount of caffeine they pump into their system it's really no surprise.

Danny followed me into the kitchen. As the kettle was boiling he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. I leaned into his chest and he held me. It was nice just to be held. Having nothing else demanded of me, just being asked to willing receive this love he was adorning me with. The kettle boiled all too soon and I unwilling pried myself out of his embrace. I made the drinks, Danny's coffee and hot chocolate for me, and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. We settled in watching Pirates of the Caribbean and it wasn't long until Danny fell asleep, his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I regretted having to wake him up at the end of the movie. "Danny? Danny, wake up. Come on you'll put your back out sleeping here." I tried and failed to wake him up. I moved on to a different technique. At first I let my lips just brush his jaw line. I then moved onto his cheek and then his mouth. It wasn't long till I got a reaction out of him. It was not what I expected however. He pulled me down, full-flush on top of him and kissed me passionately. We came up for air what seemed like an eternity later breathing heavily.

"Come on cowboy Casanova, time for bed." I said dragging him up and pulling him towards my bedroom. "You can sleep here; I'll fold out the futon."

"What you talking about Montana. I promise I won't jump ya. Just climb in here." He mumbled trying to pat the bed but only succeeding in moving his wrist up and down awkwardly. I thought about the ramifications of what were about to be my actions before deciding I really didn't care. Danny had taken off his shirt and jeans before climbing in and I removed my shirt to reveal a white camisole underneath and excused myself briefly to the bathroom to put on my pyjama shorts. When I came back Danny was already snoring.

I climbed under the covers and lay against his chest. Unconsciously his arms wound around me and it wasn't long till I slipped into a blissful slumber.

When I woke up the next morning I was not in my boyfriend's arms. In fact, my boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. I could however, hear him speaking rather aggressively to someone. I hopped out of bed to see what all the commotion was about. The site that was before me was the last thing I expected. Danny was standing, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. I took a moment to just gaze at him in all his glory. I didn't get to stare long though as I realized who else was in my apartment. It was none other than my brother Matt.

"Matt, not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here? And why are you yelling at my boyfriend?" I asked, my hands resting on my hips.

"Boyfriend? Lindsay, are you telling me this half naked, dripping wet man standing in the middle of your apartment is your boyfriend? I thought you weren't into anyone out here?"

"A girl can change her mind right. I mean when a guy flies out to Montana on a whim to support me I can't just overlook that." I really hated it when my brother's got involved in my love life. It never ended well when I was a teenager.

"Have you told Mum and Dad about him yet?"

"No."

"Oh so you're not that serious. Gee, Linds, I thought we were brought up better than that." Matt said implying that what Danny and I had was just a fling and nothing more.

"If you'd let me finished I was going to say this is only new. We've only been on like 5 dates."

"So you're sleeping with him after 5 dates? Gee Linds, easy much?"

I wanted to deck him. Everything inside of me just screamed to raise my fist and thump him square in the nose. I refrained as Danny came to my aid.

"I didn't sleep with your sister...actually wait, that's none of your business is it." Danny stood at my side as he said it. Despite our earlier conversation it seems he didn't really need protecting from my brother. He was doing quite well for himself.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"I knocked and a half naked man answered. What was I to think?"

"That your sister has a life. Look, Matt I love you but you really need to butt out. It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. And next time you decide to stop by a little warning would be nice." I really didn't want to fight with him but I wasn't going to let him control my life either.

"I did, didn't you get my letter?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I got it last night, it was delivered to the wrong building. I haven't had a chance to open it yet. How about you put on the TV, Danny will go get dressed and I'll shower and change and we can all have breakfast together?" I hoped that through a civil meeting in a public area my brother and boyfriend might find out how much they actually had in common and become somewhat friends.

"Okay." Matt agreed walking into the living room.

I turned to Danny and got up on my tip toes for a kiss.

"Good morning cowboy." I said after I put my heels back on the ground.

"Morning Montana." He replied.

"Alright, go on, get changed. And please don't rile him up any more than he already is. I'll only be a minute. Go sit out there and don't get yourself in too much trouble." I instructed before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

When I emerged ten minutes later I found 2 of the most important men in my life sitting on the couch, watching the highlights from the basket ball game we went to see last night and actually having a sociable conversation.

Sure we had to deal with Stella and Flack later on but that was the furtherest thing from my mind. Maybe, just maybe there was hope that my boyfriend and my big brother could get along, if not for anything else, for my sake.


End file.
